


Invisible string

by gay_english_nerd



Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Identity Reveal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_english_nerd/pseuds/gay_english_nerd
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	Invisible string

_ Green was the color of the grass where I used to read...I used to think I would meet somebody there.  _

His eyes should’ve been the first clue, really. They didn’t laugh as much as Chat’s did when he was out of the suit, but they were the exact same shade of green. Her favorite shade of green. 

_ Teal was the color of your shirt when you were sixteen… _

She knew he must have been thinking the same thing as he stared at her open-mouthed. How could they not have realized? How could she be so blind?

_ Time, curious time… Gave me no compasses, gave me no signs... _

Her teenage crush on the model seemed silly now, if she thought about it. She’d loved him, surely, but compared to what she felt now… her love for him then was hardly a wave in the whole ocean of what she felt now. 

Still, she felt like she had to confirm it. She had to be sure this wasn’t one of her strange dreams, one that would twist into something miserable in half a moment. 

“...Adrien?” She whispered, stretching out to touch his cheek. He was real- warm and breathing and soft. Marinette’s breath caught.

“Marinette?” He replied, sounding breathless. Marinette swallowed. 

_ Were there clues I didn't see? _

Suddenly, she burst into a fit of laughter, steadying herself against the beam of the Eiffel Tower. Really, why did they think it would be a good idea to do the reveal up here? She already felt a little dizzy with the euphoria. 

“...Marinette? Are you- are you alright?” Adrien looked concerned as she doubled over, laughing harder.

“It’s just so  _ ironic _ !” Marinette gasped, taking a seat. Adrien sat down next to her as he waited for her to explain. 

_ And isn't it just so pretty to think... _

Marinette took a deep breath to stop herself from laughing again as she attempted to explain. “It’s just- you liked Ladybug me, and I liked Adrien you, and now I like Chat you, and-” Her eyes widened. “It’s a love square! We were in a love square with- with ourselves!”

Adrien stayed silent as she laughed, processing what she said. “You- you loved me?”

Marinette froze, mentally cursing. “Uh- I mean-” She paused, but shook her head. She’d had enough of the lying. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Oh.”

_ … all along there was some invisible string tying you to me? _

Adrien cleared his throat. “And… well, you know I love you.”

Marinette’s breath caught. “L-love? Still? Even though I’m…” she gestured at herself, and Adrien nodded. 

“More, now.”

“Oh.”

_ A string that pulled me out of all the wrong arms… _

Marinette swallowed. “And Kagami?” She knew what he was going to say, but her heart was teetering, and she had to hear it from him.

Adrien shook his head. “We broke up months ago. She… I was in love with someone else.”

Adrien took a deep breath. 

_ Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire _

“You said you used to love me?”

Marinette let out a breathless laugh. “I used to love Adrien.”

“Oh.”

“And now…” She shifted herself closer to Adrien. “Now I love Chat. Adrien. You.”

_ Hell was the journey but it brought me heaven... _

Marinette thought back to how she felt just weeks before when she’d realized she loved Chat but couldn’t ever have him. She’d hoped for Hawkmoth’s defeat, but now that it was here, it didn’t feel real. She felt as if she were floating, flying away in one of her dreams. He closed her eyes and Chat Blanc flashed before her- she let out a little yelp of fear, but Adrien’s arms were around her in seconds.

“You okay, M’Lady?” He whispered softly. She opened her eyes to meet his emerald ones-  _ god, she really should’ve known- _ and nodded. 

“Yeah, Kitty. You and I- we’re safe now, aren’t we?”

Adrien nodded slowly. “Yeah, Mari. We’re safe.”

_ Time, wondrous time, gave me the blues and then purple-pink skies... _

Marinette gave a small laugh. “We really were soulmates, just like you said.”

Adrien shook his head. “I didn’t know anything about love then. But now…”

“Now I know I love you.”

They smiled softly at each other as the setting sun framed their silhouettes. Marinette sat up, moving closer to Adrien at the same time. His hands rested on her waist as he leaned closer, breath brushing against her lips. 

“You ready, Buginette?” 

“You and me against the world, Kitty.”

_ And isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me? _


End file.
